Duermevela
by FreeShadows
Summary: Gon tiene el sueño pesado y Killua extremadamente ligero, al menos al principio. Según pasa el tiempo y se van volviendo más cercanos sus hábitos de sueño van cambiando a la vez que evoluciona su relación.
1. Capítulo 1: Examen de cazador

Capítulo 1: Examen de cazador.

Estaban siendo las 50 horas más largas de su vida.

No porque no se estuviera divirtiendo, estaba pasando un buen rato conociendo más a Killua, el primer chico de su edad al que se atrevería a llamar amigo. Sin embargo la impaciencia por averiguar que más sorpresas le podrían estar aguardando en esta fase del examen le estaba venciendo.

Gon se encontraba nervioso e intranquilo, aunque todos habían decidido que era hora de dormir un poco y habían apagado las luces no había manera de que pudiera dormir. Sin embargo, como no quería perturbar el descanso de nadie, se recostó como ellos y se hizo el dormido. Pero… la inactividad era algo tan aburrido.

Su único consuelo era que él no era el único que no conseguía dormir. Killua, que se encontraba tumbado cerca a su lado, obviamente también estaba despierto y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimularlo porque cuando entreabrió un ojo para mirarle pudo verle que estaba con sus orbes azules bien abiertos mirando al techo.

¿Estaría inquieto y aburrido como él? ¿Debería decirle algo? Nuevamente no quería perturbar el sueño de los demás pero…

La inesperada intervención de Kurapika le sacó de su dilema:

—¿No puedes dormir?

—No es eso. Es solo que puedo estar durante dos o tres días sin dormir —le escuchó responder a Killua tranquilamente.

Sus dos compañeros intercambiaron otras cuantas palabras más, pero Gon no les prestó atención porque su mente estaba ocupada procesando la nueva revelación. ¿Realmente era posible estar tantas horas sin dormir como si nada? Debería serlo ya que él parecía no ser el tipo de persona que mentiría sobre algo así… ¡Killua era increíble! De solo pensar todas las cosas divertidas más que podría hacer al día si él también pudiera…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque sintió a Killua incorporarse, le escuchó emitir una pequeña risita traviesa que le puso alerta y así pudo interceptar el cojín que le lanzó fácilmente antes de que le golpeara la cara y devolvérselo.

Escuchó la leve exclamación de incredulidad de su compañero, claramente no se esperaba sus buenos reflejos. Gon estuvo a punto de reírse descaradamente, pero se contuvo y se siguió haciendo el dormido, queriendo saber qué haría el otro chico a continuación.

Killua no le decepcionó, porque le volvió a lanzar el cojín con aún más fuerza. Gon lo volvió a interceptar, y esta vez no se molestó en hacerse el dormido porque era consciente de que su compañero ya había visto a través de su fachada.

Si era una guerra de almohadas lo que quería él estaba más que dispuesto, lo que sea con tal de matar el aburrimiento.

Siguieron luchando entre ellos entre risas, ahora luchando por hacerse con el mayor número de cojines más que lanzándoselos entre ellos, hasta que Leorio espetó:

—¡Hey, cierren la boca! Déjenme dormir un poco más.

Ellos dos, después de intercambiar una mirada, simplemente se rieron divertidos, de alguna forma reconociendo su culpabilidad pero sin mostrar nada de arrepentimiento.

Sus risas aumentaron al ver a Leorio rabiar porque Tonpa no dejaba de poner su oloroso pie en su cara, aunque para los dos niños era obvio que estaba haciendose el dormido y en realidad lo estaba haciendo a posta.

Al parecer el rato de dormir había terminado, para desgracia de Leorio y felicidad de los dos niños que simplemente retomaron sus juegos infantiles.

Tener un amigo de su edad definitivamente era lo mejor.


	2. Capítulo 2: Familia Zoldyck

Capítulo 2: Familia Zoldyck.

Gon frunció ligeramente el ceño, molesto por la luz del amanecer que se estaba filtrando bajo sus párpados cerrados. Trató de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero la incómoda postura en la que se encontraba, sentado y la cabeza recostada contra un frío y duro cristal no ayudaba. Finalmente se rindió, bostezando y estirando los brazos para desperezarse a la vez que abría ligeramente sus ojos aún somnolientos y analizaba sus alrededores.

Se encontraba a bordo de un dirigible. Killua estaba en el asiento justo en frente de él, al parecer todavía dormido. Ambos se estaban dirigiendo a la Torre Celestial para entrenar y conseguir algo de dinero, después de haber ido a buscar a Killua y este hubiera obtenido permiso de salir de casa, librándose de las garras de su familia.

Gon bostezó sonoramente, y mientras se deshacía de los restos del sueño se quedó mirando a su amigo. Ahora que lo pensaba, esta era la primera vez que le veía dormir. Mientras habían estado encerrados juntos en el examen de cazador durante 50 horas sabía que él no había llegado a dormir, y si lo había hecho en algún otro momento no había sido donde él pudiera verle. Lo cual había sido normal, dada su naturaleza desconfiada y la tensión que se había respirado en el examen.

Ahora que podía verle… la verdad era que Killua parecía más joven mientras dormía. El carácter maduro que su amigo solía mantener le hacía parecer más adulto de lo que era, pero ahora que le veía tranquilo y con sus facciones relajadas parecía el niño que realmente era.

Inevitablemente, los ojos de Gon se terminaron deteniendo en las diferentes marcas de golpes y contusiones que resaltaban sobre la piel marfileña de su amigo y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. No le había llegado a preguntar a Killua por ellas, al igual que él tampoco lo había hecho sobre las que el mismo Gon portaba. Con solo una mirada parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo tácito y simplemente habían bromeado al respecto. Pero en realidad tampoco necesitaban hablar para saber las respuestas a sus preguntas no dichas, ambos lo sabían.

Killua había recibido esas heridas a manos de su propia familia, mientras trataban de aleccionarle a su retorcida manera, y Gon mientras todos trataban de impedir que se encontrara con su amigo.

El ceño fruncido de Gon se profundizó por la contrariedad que sentía, porque las cosas no deberían ser así. Los miembros de una familia no deberían herirse entre sí, y si alguien quería ver a un amigo no deberían impedírselo.

Pero la realidad era como era. La familia es la que te toca, no puedes elegirla. Además, Gon tampoco podía decir que su situación familiar fuera normal: siendo criado por su tía, con un padre en paradero desconocido que le había dejado atrás y una madre de la que ni siquiera sabía nada. Cada uno tenía sus propios asuntos con los que lidiar. Seguro que todas las familias tienen sus problemas, pero la familia de Killua ya era…

—Disculpe, señor —le habló una voz femenina, y Gon no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ligeramente por lo metido que había estado en sus pensamientos mientras miraba fijamente a su amigo. Se giró y comprobó que la que le había hablado era una de las azafatas que le sonreía cordialmente—. ¿Desea que le sirva ya el desayuno? —siguió hablando al ver que tenía su atención.

Gon dudó un segundo, pensando que le gustaría comer con Killua pero tampoco quería despertarle porque era obvio que había estado cansado. Sin embargo se sorprendió cuando escuchó la voz de su amigo respondiendo por él:

—Claro. Me muero de hambre. Quiero chocolate —solicitó Killua animadamente.

Gon se giró a mirarle, aún con un gesto de sorpresa, comprobando que efectivamente su amigo estaba despierto y pareciendo totalmente despejado y sin rastro de somnolencia. Viéndole ahora nadie diría que unos segundos antes había estado dormitando.

Era obvio que la azafata también se sorprendió por su inesperada intervención, pero fue más rápida en recuperarse y siguió hablando tranquilamente como si nada.

—Muy bien, algo con chocolate para usted —accedió solícita, para luego volver a centrar su atención en Gon y preguntarle—: ¿Usted tiene alguna solicitud en especial señor?

—Lo mismo que Killua estará bien —le respondió Gon, ya recuperándose también del leve sobresalto.

La mujer asintió y se fue a por lo que habían solicitado. Killua por su parte, siguiendo con el buen humor con el que parecía haberse despertado, comenzó a hablar animadamente de diversos temas triviales. Gon había descubierto que con su amigo era divertido hablar de cualquier cosa, y pronto estuvo totalmente atrapado por la conversación y riéndose por tonterías.

Ambos estaban hechos un desastre, aún llenos de heridas y contusiones. Pero ahora ambos estaban juntos y felices. Killua libre del yugo se su familia y Gon con un nuevo objetivo a cumplir. Todo estaba bien.

En medio de sus juegos ambos terminaron desperdigando el chocolate más que comérselo; y mientras Gon veía a Killua riendo a carcajadas con el rostro ahora más lleno de manchas de chocolate que de contusiones, pensó que no le importaría volver a cruzar todas las Puertas de la Prueba necesarias solo para poder seguir compartiendo momentos así con su amigo.

Si podía seguir viendo la brillante y sincera sonrisa de Killua sentía que bien merecía la pena. No cambiaría este instante por nada del mundo.

Si la familia Zoldyck trataba de volver a arrebatarle a su amigo, no se lo permitiría.


	3. Capítulo 3: Torre Celestial

Capítulo 3: Torre Celestial.

Gon salió corriendo de su habitación en la Torre Celestial y se apresuró hacia la de su amigo con un rotulador negro en una mano y el otro brazo en cabestrillo porque todavía lo tenía roto.

Había estado hablando con Zushi por teléfono, y en medio de su conversación este le había dicho que era habitual que los amigos te escribieran algo en la escayola. Así que sin importarle el hecho de que tal vez fuera demasiado tarde para importunar a su compañero, ya que era casi noche cerrada, corrió para pedirle que lo hiciera.

Después de todo eran amigos, ¿no? Gon no tenía mucha experiencia en esto de tener amigos, verdaderos amigos con los que compartes experiencias a diario, pero si esto era algo que se hacía entre amigos él quería hacerlo sin falta.

En seguida estuvo frente a la puerta de Killua. Estaba a punto de llamar, pero entonces recordó que su amigo había compartido con él una llave de su habitación, dándole la libertad de entrar cuando quisiera. Gon la sacó de su bolsillo y no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente mientras la utilizaba para abrir la puerta. Le había hecho inmensamente feliz que su amigo, que claramente era de naturaliza reservada, le hubiera dado ese voto de confianza.

Entró de un salto nada más abrir, listo para compartir de forma entusiasta la genial idea que le había dado Zushi, pero cuando vio a Killua recostado sobre la cama aparentemente dormido aunque todavía tuviera las luces encendidas se frenó en seco y dudo.

¿Debería despertarle? A lo mejor eso podría ser considerado grosero y abusar del beneficio que le había dado dándole su llave, pero… Gon miró el rotulador negro que aún tenía en la mano e hizo un infantil puchero de disconformidad.

A él le hacía tanta ilusión hacer esto con Killua, no quería quedarse con las ganas.

Siguió alternando su mirada entre el rotulador y su amigo dormido, dudando y con la cabeza ya echándole humo por el esfuerzo, hasta que una idea brillante se abrió paso en su mente y sonrió traviesamente.

Se acercó cautelosamente a la cama de su amigo y cuando estuvo a su lado, sin que aparentemente su sueño se viera perturbado, comenzó a acercar el rotulador hacia su rostro durmiente.

El otro día había visto un programa de televisión en el que un chico pintaba el rostro de su amigo mientras dormía y, aunque discutieron, parecieron estarse divirtiendo mucho. Él también quería hacer eso con Killua. ¿Qué debería dibujar? Se detuvo unos segundos a considerarlo, contemplando su apacible rostro durmiente. De alguna forma unos bigotes de gato le parecían apropiados. Una vez decidido acercó el rotulador hacia su pálida mejilla, pero antes de que este hiciera contacto contra su piel su movimiento fue detenido por una mano pálida que le agarró firmemente la muñeca.

Gon jadeó sorprendido, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar la mano que le agarraba tiró firmemente de él. El mundo giró a su alrededor y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama con Killua sentado a horcajadas sobre él, el cual le miraba con una expresión maliciosa sosteniendo el rotulador que antes había tenido Gon y de alguna manera se las había arreglado para arrebatárselo.

Las tornas se habían girado en un parpadeo y el antiguo asesino parecía más que satisfecho consigo mismo en su actual posición de superioridad.

—Buen intento, Gon —habló Killua, después de unos segundos de silencio en los que solo se habían mirado fijamente el uno al otro.

Los ojos del albino estaban oscurecidos, como solía pasar cuando luchaba en serio o se enfadaba. Aun así Gon pudo percibir un inconfundible brillo de diversión en el fondo de sus orbes azules, indicándole que en realidad no estaba tan enfadado y no estaba completamente en su modo asesino del que ya había sido testigo varias veces. Sin embargo el instinto de supervivencia del niño moreno y un extraño nerviosismo del que no supo identificar su origen hizo que intentara zafarse y retroceder en un acto reflejo, pero fue completamente inmovilizado por su hábil amigo que ahora le tenía claramente a su merced.

—Aún te faltan 100 años de entrenamiento para poder sorprenderme mientras duermo, Gon —declaró Killua completamente seguro de sí mismo mientras se cernía sobre su ahora indefenso amigo con una sonrisa depredadora que hizo que su compañero tragara saliva ruidosamente por el nerviosismo.

Gon confiaba en Killua. Sabía que en realidad su integridad no corría peligro y no tenía miedo, pero… ¿quién no se sentiría aunque sea un poco intimidado, e incluso un poco azorado, bajo estas circunstancias? Su corazón estaba más acelerado de lo que recordaba que hubiera estado jamás en su presencia. Aunque lo peor era la incertidumbre al no saber lo que podría estar pasándose por la ingeniosa mente de su amigo, que claramente estaba maquinando su venganza.

Sus dudas fueron resueltas cuando Killua alzó el rotulador con una sonrisa traviesa y comenzó a acercarlo con deliberada lentitud al rostro de su compañero.

—¡No, Killua! ¡Detente! —exclamó Gon retomando sus inútiles esfuerzos de zafarse de su agarre, pero el hecho de tener un brazo inutilizado por el cabestrillo no le ayudaba—. Lo siento, lo siento. ¡Realmente lo siento! ¡No lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo! —se disculpó precipitadamente a la desesperada.

Ese rotulador era permanente y tardaría días en poder limpiarlo de su piel, claro que eso no le había preocupado cuando él no iba a ser el receptor de la broma, pero…

—Demasiado tarde, Gon. Además, no te creo —le respondió el albino impasible.

—¡Pero es cierto! ¡Por favor, por favor, Killua! ¡Perdóname! —insistió Gon suplicante.

Killua pareció plantearse creerle durante un momento, pero cuando su sonrisa se amplió al instante después quedó claro que simplemente estaba actuando y esta vez bajó el rotulador sin dudar.

—¡Killua!

A la mañana siguiente cuando Gon volvió a hablar por teléfono con Zushi y este le preguntó si había conseguido que Killua le escribiera algo en la escayola Gon le respondió que sí, que se la había llenado de dibujos y mensajes geniales. Lo que no le dijo fue que el albino también había desatado sus dotes artísticas sobre todos los rincones de su rostro y cuello.

Gon no puso un pie fuera de su habitación durante toda la semana siguiente.

Al menos el antiguo asesino se encargó de hacerle compañía, aunque aprovechara cada oportunidad para burlarse sin piedad de su nuevo look con una imborrable sonrisa pícara.

A pesar de todo, Gon cada vez estaba más convencido de que tener a Killua como su mejor amigo era lo mejor del mundo. Cada día era una nueva aventura.


	4. Capítulo 4: Isla Ballena

Capítulo 4: Isla Ballena.

Gon subía por las escaleras de su casa en isla Ballena con la pequeña caja negra que su tía Mito le había entregado de parte de Ging firmemente agarrada entre sus manos.

Su mente no paraba de darle vueltas a la nueva información que había obtenido de su padre. Estaba deseando abrir esa caja negra y comprobar lo que había dentro, pero tenía aún más ganas de compartir todo eso con Killua. Él le había dicho que a partir de ahora le acompañaría en su aventura de buscar a su padre, al menos hasta que encontrara algo que quisiera hacer por su cuenta, así que tenía que estar al tanto de todo.

Gon estaba tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de su nuevo viaje, sabía que junto a Killua todas las experiencias serían mucho más divertidas y excitantes.

Incapaz de contener más su impaciencia, subió de un solo salto los últimos escalones y se apresuró hacia su habitación.

—Killua, mira lo que…

La frase de Gon quedó inconclusa cuando descubrió a su amigo dormido en su cama. El futon en el que debería haber estado yacía abandonado en el suelo.

A Gon no le molestó nada que Killua se hubiera apropiado de su cama, después de todo llevaban días sin dormir apropiadamente en medio de su viaje y era normal que hubiera buscado toda la comodidad posible. Lo que le extrañaba era el hecho de que no le hubiera oído subir, porque él tampoco había hecho ningún esfuerzo por ser silencioso, y no se hubiera retirado a su futon incluso antes de que él entrara; ya que antes cuando Gon le había ofrecido su cama el albino había insistido mucho en que sería él que el durmiera en el futon de invitados.

Sin embargo ahí estaba Killua, tendido tranquilamente sobre su cama como si siempre hubiera sido suya sin dar señales de haberle sentido entrar. Aunque Gon sabía por experiencia que su amigo tenía un sueño extremadamente ligero que era perturbado por el más mínimo ruido o presencia.

Gon ladeó la cabeza confundido, sin saber cómo debería proceder. ¿Se estaba haciendo el dormido a propósito otra vez? ¿Se trataba de algún juego? ¿Alguna trampa? Él ya había tenido suficiente con la experiencia del rotulador permanente, así que no estaba nada dispuesto a volver a tentar a su suerte, pero… De cualquier forma tenía que estar fingiendo.

—Killua, esta vez no voy a caer, así que deja de hacerte el dormido —habló Gon, ligeramente ofendido porque su amigo creyera que iba a ser tan tonto como para caer dos veces en lo mismo. Sin embargo un largo silencio siguió a sus palabras y su compañero siguió sin dar señales de reaccionar—. ¿Killua? —insistió Gon, aunque esta vez ligeramente preocupado acercándose unos pasos hasta quedar al lado de la cabecera de su cama y su compañero aparentemente dormido.

Gon no podía terminar de creérselo, pero sabía que había algo raro, esto ya no era normal. ¿Killua estaría enfermo y por eso su sueño era más pesado que de costumbre? Su amigo le había dicho que era inmune a todo tipo de enfermedades, pero…

Aún vacilante, Gon se atrevió a extender la mano con la intención de tocar tentativamente la frente de Killua, solo deseando comprobar si tenía fiebre. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo, en cuanto sus dedos entraron en contacto con los rebeldes mechones blancos que cubrían la frente del albino, este pareció reaccionar y al instante siguiente saltó de la cama a toda velocidad como si se tratara de un resorte.

Gon se sorprendió tanto por su repentino movimiento que soltó una leve gritito y se cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cuando buscó a su amigo con la mirada, todavía aturdido, comprobó que su salto le había llevado hasta la esquina opuesta del techo la habitación y estaba agazapado en total alerta con los ojos ampliamente abiertos y las pupilas muy dilatadas, al igual que le había visto hacer aquella vez que Wing les mostró su Nen por primera vez. ¿Estaba asustado? ¿Por qué?

Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos se movió ni dijo nada, solo se miraron fijamente el uno al otro, uno colgado del techo y el otro tirado en el suelo en extremos opuestos de la habitación.

Finalmente Killua pareció relajarse y la tensión se rompió cuando el albino se descolgó del techo para caer grácilmente en el suelo. Si bien antes no había apartado la mirada de Gon ahora parecía incapaz de encararle porque tenía la cabeza gacha y los ojos ocultos con su flequillo.

—¿Killua? ¿Qué… —se atrevió a hablar Gon finalmente, aún confundido y queriendo preguntar qué acababa de pasar pero sin saber cómo hacerlo. De alguna forma tenía la impresión de que si ahora mismo elegía las palabras equivocadas Killua se escaparía por la ventana y no le volvería a ver.

—Silencio, no digas nada —le ordenó el albino, con un tono de voz extraño que no le había oído utilizar nunca y no supo identificar. El instinto de Gon había acertado.

Killua fue hasta el futon y con movimientos mecánicos se metió dentro tapándose completamente y dándole la espalda sin decir ni una palabra más.

Gon parpadeó repetidamente, simplemente observando a su amigo indeciso durante unos largos minutos, hasta que se percató de un pequeño detalle: la oreja que asomaba entre sus mechones blancos estaba roja como un tomate. ¿Killua estaba sonrojado? ¿Estaba avergonzado? ¿El siempre sereno Killua avergonzado? ¿Realmente había conseguido sorprenderle en su sueño y le daba tanta vergüenza? De alguna forma la posibilidad le pareció tan surrealista y ridícula que Gon no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas.

Al principio Killua ignoró su risa deliberadamente, aunque era obvio que al menos estaba nervioso por la nueva tensión que se podía apreciar en su cuerpo, pero finalmente tampoco se pudo contener y espetó:

—¡Ya basta Gon! ¡Esto no tiene gracia!

Sin embargo sus palabras solo sirvieron para aumentar el volumen de las carcajadas de Gon y Killua gruñó molesto, agarró su almohada y se la arrojó al niño moreno directo a la cara logrando tirarle de espaldas nuevamente por el impacto.

Ni siquiera el golpe consiguió callar a Gon, porque ahora que el albino se había incorporado su rostro furiosamente sonrojado estaba claramente visible y no pudo evitar pensar que era realmente adorable.

Ese fue el comienzo de una batalla campal de arrojar almohadas y algún que otro objeto potencialmente peligroso en la habitación de Gon, hasta que Mito entró a reprenderles por montar tanto escándalo y utilizó su autoridad para mandarlos directamente a la cama.

Así fue como terminaron en silencio y a oscuras recostado cada uno en su lugar asignado, Killua en el futon mirando a la pared cuando solía dormir boca arriba y Gon en cambio todavía mirándole con una sonrisa bobalicona que no se le borraba del rostro y un sentimiento cálido y agradable en el pecho que no sabía identificar. Pero al menos sabía que le hacía inmensamente feliz que su amigo al parecer se sintiera tan cómodo en su casa como para dormirse tan profundamente.

A partir de ese día avergonzar a Killua para hacerle sonrojar se convirtió en el nuevo pasatiempo preferido de Gon.


	5. Capítulo 5: Yorkshin

Capítulo 5: Yorkshin

Gon soltó un largo suspiro a la vez que salía por la puerta del baño mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.

Realmente había necesitado un buen baño después del largo y agotador día que había tenido hoy.

Primero buscando objetos valiosos con Gyo para pujar por ellos, luego conociendo a Zepairu, del que había aprendido técnicas para reconocer reliquias y gracias al cual se habían librado de que ese tasador les estafara; más tarde persiguiendo a las arañas para finalmente ser ellos mismos los que resultaran ser cazados por ellos, aunque al final consiguieron librarse de lo que parecía una muerte segura y escapar de Nobunaga.

La última y desconcertante noticia que habían recibido de Kurapika, de que la mayor parte de las arañas junto con su líder habían muerto, solo había sido la guinda del pastel. Si eso resultaba ser cierto, adiós a su oportunidad de hacerse ricos con las recompensas que habían ofrecido por los criminales. Tendrían que idear un nuevo plan para reunir la pequeña fortuna necesaria para hacerse con una copia de Greed Island, y se les estaba acabando el tiempo.

La cabeza de Gon estaba comenzando a echar humo por tantos pensamientos juntos, así que la sacudió y se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor era no darle más vueltas a ese asunto por ahora. Necesitaba descansar y dormir un poco para despejar su mente, mañana sería otro día y lo vería todo de otro color.

Entró en la habitación que compartía con Killua a la vez que se llevaba la mano a la boca para tapar un gran bostezo, pero detuvo su movimiento a medias al ver que su compañero ya estaba recostado en su cama.

Gon parpadeó extrañado. Era muy raro que Killua, que siempre solía dormir lo mínimo, estuviera ya acostado. Además de que habían estado bañándose juntos hace apenas unos minutos, solo había salido un poco antes que él.

El chico moreno se acercó a su amigo durmiente, quedando a su lado, y solo un vistazo le bastó para saber que efectivamente estaba durmiendo y no solo dormitando. Después del tiempo que habían pasado juntos ya había aprendido a distinguir las pequeñas señales que marcaban la diferencia, como que su respiración se volvía un poco más ruidosa y la expresión de su rostro era más relajada.

Eso había sido rápido. Sin duda el día había sido agotador incluso para alguien como Killua. Demasiadas revelaciones y emociones intensas, por no hablar de la tensión que suponía el haber estado al borde de la muerte.

" _Gon, actuaré como señuelo. Usa esa oportunidad para escapar. Detendré su shodachi incluso si me mata."_

Gon apretó los puños, nuevamente sintiéndose cabreado ante el mero recuerdo de las palabras que le había dicho Killua antes. Si era sincero, esas palabras suyas le habían asustado más que cualquier amenaza que les hubieran dirigido las arañas. El hecho de que hubiera parecido tan desesperado como para arriesgar su vida tan a la ligera…

Gon apretó la mandíbula para contener un gruñido de molestia. Eso había estado mal, completamente mal. Como había dicho antes, Killua era siempre el tranquilo y racional de su dúo mientras él era el impulsivo y temerario. El papel de Killua era detenerle cuando él quería hacer alguna locura, siempre había sido así. Pero esta vez sus roles se habían invertido. Killua había propuesto una temeridad, un plan en el que claramente malgastaría su vida inútilmente, hasta el punto de que Gon por primera vez se había visto en la obligación de tomar el papel de persona racional y detenerle.

No sabía por qué, pero en ese momento Killua había dejado de actuar como él mismo, no había sido él mismo, y nuevamente eso le había dado más miedo que nada.

Mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Gon había permanecido mirando fijamente el apacible rostro durmiente de Killua y sin ser consciente de ello extendió una mano hacia él. No fue hasta que sintió el tacto suave de su pálida mejilla contra las callosas yemas de sus dedos y percibió que el cuerpo de su amigo se tensaba ligeramente en respuesta que se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y se quedó paralizado.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Después de las últimas veces ya debería haber aprendido mejor a no perturbar a Killua mientras dormía. Sin embargo, mientras él entraba ligeramente en pánico y se debatía indeciso sobre cómo debería proceder, su amigo simplemente se removió ligeramente en su sueño para luego parecer relajarse e incluso recostar su mejilla más contra la mano que Gon aún tenía sobre ella, como si buscara el contacto.

Gon se quedó unos segundos más paralizado en el sitio parpadeando repetidamente mientras procesaba incrédulo la falta de reacción de su amigo, o más bien la inesperada reacción completamente opuesta a la que había esperado.

¿Killua realmente había…?

Como si necesitara comprobar que lo sucedido no había sido fruto de su imaginación, Gon volvió a mover su mano cautelosamente, acariciando su mejilla de forma ascendente hasta llegar a su frente y apartar cuidadosamente unos mechones de su rebelde pelo blanco todavía algo húmedo por el baño que caían sobre sus ojos.

Killua permaneció tranquilo, dándole confianza al chico moreno para seguir ascendiendo y esta vez enterrar su mano en su pelo revolviéndoselo gentilmente, incapaz de resistirse ya que siempre había deseado hacerlo y era más suave de lo que se había llegado a imaginar.

Esta vez Killua sí reaccionó moviendo un poco la cabeza, aunque nuevamente parecía que era porque estaba buscando profundizar el contacto más que le molestara.

Un sentimiento cálido, que no supo identificar pero definitivamente era agradable, comenzó a aflorar en el pecho de Gon. Se encontró mirando las facciones de su amigo embelesado, fascinado por la forma en que la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana hacía que su piel marfileña pareciera brillar levemente. También siguió revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente, observando cómo este adquiría nuevos matices plateados según cómo incidiera la luz.

Esta fue la primera vez que Gon pensó que Killua era hermoso.

No era como si antes no se hubiera percatado de que era un chico bien parecido, habría tenido que estar ciego para no verlo. Sin embargo entre todos los adjetivos que se le habían pasado por la mente para definir a su amigo (inteligente, fuerte, divertido, travieso, misterioso, ágil, guay, amable…), nunca se había detenido a pensar concretamente en su indudable atractivo físico… hermoso…

Sin entender muy bien el por qué, el corazón de Gon se aceleró y sintió el rostro caliente. El movimiento de su mano con la que había seguido acariciando el pelo de su amigo se detuvo mientras trataba de poner en orden sus pensamientos y analizar su propia reacción levemente desconcertado. Sin embargo Killua, en medio de su sueño, no pareció muy feliz por este hecho, porque emitió un leve quejido de inconformidad a la vez que movía la cabeza contra la mano de Gon. Este reaccionó retomando el movimiento de su mano antes de detenerse a pensarlo y cuando esta vez el albino emitió un claro sonido de satisfacción, misteriosamente similar a un ronroneó, mientras se volvía a relajar bajo su toque, Gon juraría que esta vez su corazón se saltó un latido. ¡Tan lindo!

Ya antes había sido testigo del aire felino que tenían algunos de los movimientos o hábitos de su amigo, pero esta vez realmente parecía un adorable gatito pidiendo que le mimaran, y Gon no pudo resistirse.

Sin detener los movimientos de la mano que seguía enterrada en su melena plateada, Gon utilizó la otra para acariciar el rostro de Killua, delineando sus afilados contornos esta vez con el tacto. Antes de darse cuenta ya había descendido hasta su fino cuello y estaba sintiendo el latido de su corazón a través de las yemas de sus dedos, un punto vital, y detuvo su avance en seco.

Estaba seguro de que ahora su amigo se despertaría, sus desarrollados instintos de supervivencia por su antigua vida de asesino sin duda tendrían que hacerle reaccionar. Después de todo ahora mismo Gon, con solo apretar su mano, podría ponerle fin a su vida con relativa facilidad. Sin embargo, para su gran incredulidad, Killua no hizo ni un movimiento, su pulso que sentía claramente a través de las yemas de sus dedos ni siquiera pareció perturbarse, permaneciendo tranquilo tan confiadamente a pesar de encontrarse a merced de Gon.

El sentimiento cálido en el pecho de Gon aumentó considerablemente de intensidad asemejándose ahora a un incendio. La confianza que Killua tenía en él le hacía feliz y le conmovía a partes iguales, porque claramente de alguna forma el albino debía haber reconocido que se trataba de su mejor amigo en medio de su sueño y por eso no había reaccionado de forma hostil. Killua creía en él hasta el punto de poner su vida en sus manos, literalmente.

" _Gon, actuaré como señuelo. Usa esa oportunidad para escapar. Detendré su shodachi incluso si me mata."_

Ante ese recuerdo el sentimiento cálido en su pecho se transformó en unan tormenta de nieve, le dio la impresión de que se le helaba la sangre en las venas. De repente el hecho de que Killua le confiara su vida le pareció terriblemente aterrador. Él había dicho esas palabras tan naturalmente a pesar de la desesperación que se atisbaba en su mirada, como si fuera obvio que la vida de Gon valiera que sacrificara la suya propia cuando en realidad debería atesorarla más, valorarse más a sí mismo porque era alguien increíble. Si no le hubiera detenido…

Gon frunció el ceño, contrariado y acongojado por sus propios pensamientos. De repente sintió la urgencia de sentir más de la calidez de Killua, su latido, su respiración… Todo lo que le indicara que efectivamente estaba vivo y salvo ahora mismo. Fue por eso que mandó todo su autocontrol al demonio y en un impulso se tumbó al lado de su amigo y se acurrucó contra su costado buscando su calidez, apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro para sentir el subir y bajar de su pecho con su respiración y agarró esta vez su fina muñeca para seguir sintiendo el latido de su corazón bajo sus dedos.

Fue consciente de que estaba prácticamente encima de su amigo y que si no se despertaba ahora mismo para arrojarle fuera de su cama de una patada seguramente lo haría por la mañana, pero ahora mismo no le importaba. Estaba bien si se enfadaba, porque Gon no se había dado cuenta de hasta qué punto necesitaba hacer esto, sentirse cercano y a salvo junto a Killua, hasta ahora. En cuestión de segundos todo su cuerpo antes tenso como una cuerda se relajó contra el de su amigo, la frialdad en su pecho se desvaneció reemplazada nuevamente con agradable calidez y todo el agotamiento del día finalmente le golpeó con toda su fuerza apremiándole a dormir y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos.

Afortunadamente al parecer Killua no se despertó, y Gon, sin molestarse en pensar qué excusa podría darle más tarde a su amigo por su comportamiento, simplemente dejó que el sueño le venciera. Sin embargo, antes de caer completamente en la inconsciencia, le pareció sentir un cálido brazo abrazándole gentilmente por la espalda, aunque también podría haber sido su imaginación…

A la mañana siguiente Gon se despertó solo, aún en la cama de Killua, pero con una manta cubriéndole que antes no había estado allí. Al recordar cómo había terminado durmiendo allí la noche anterior le invadieron diferentes emociones, pero sobre todo confusión porque su amigo no le hubiera despertado arrojándole de su cama como había vaticinado e incertidumbre por no saber qué podría pensar el otro de su comportamiento, o qué le respondería si le preguntaba al respecto cuando ni el mismo sabía por qué lo había hecho ahora mismo. Había sido un impulso.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, cuando salió del dormitorio aún frotándose los ojos para deshacerse de la somnolencia se encontró a Killua hablando animadamente con Leorio mientras desayunaban. Esté le saludó tranquilamente y le habló con total normalidad sobre una llamada que supuestamente había hecho Kurapika con el que habían acordado encontrarse en un parque cercano.

Gon solo acertó a asentir conforme, y cuando Killua le hizo una de sus habituales bromas por lo revuelto que estaba siempre su pelo negro por las mañanas se encontró siguiéndole el juego en un acto reflejo antes de dirigirse a su obligada visita matutina al baño.

No fue hasta que Gon llegó al frente del espejo y comenzó a intentar doblegar su pelo que se cuestionó la falta de reacción de Killua ante el hecho de que hubieran dormido en la misma cama y sobre todo tan juntos.

Sin embargo a lo mejor su amigo no le había dado importancia porque en realidad no la tenía. Si le hubiera contrariado le habría dicho algo, ¿no? A lo mejor era él el que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Después de todo se conocían desde hacía ya un tiempo y eran mejores amigos, ¿no? Era normal que fueran cercanos. Y tampoco habían hecho nada malo, solo dormir. Tal vez era normal hacer este tipo de cosas con los mejores amigos, pero él no lo sabía porque Killua era el primero para él. Sí, tenía que ser eso.

Con esos últimos pensamientos Gon decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto por ahora, y definitivamente después de todas las nuevas sorpresas y emociones que les tenía reservado el día no le fue difícil olvidarse de ello… Aunque no del todo… Ese agradable sentimiento cálido no desapareció de su pecho.


	6. Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento con Biscuit

Capítulo 6: Entrenamiento con Biscuit.

Gon estaba que se moría de sueño, agotado. No deseaba nada más que dejarse caer en la inconsciencia de un sueño reparador, pero no podía hacerlo. Se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos tercamente y agarrar la cuerda que sostenía con la mano derecha.

Desde que Biscuit había comenzado a entrenarles a Killua y a él, había insistido en que debían aprender a estar alerta en todo momento y por eso les había impuesto que debían dormir mientras agarraban una cuerda que sostenía una piedra que día a día se iba haciendo más grande y que caería sobre sus cabezas si las dejaban ir o si a ella se le antojaba cortarlas.

Killua, como en realidad ya había sido entrenado para eso y tenía sueño ligero, no había tenido problema en llevar a cabo la tarea con éxito, pero Gon… dudaba que le cupieran ya más chichones en la cabeza por todas las pedradas que llevaba en los últimos días.

Si bien Gon podía presumir de tener una gran capacidad de concentración e instintos desarrollados contra el peligro mientras estaba despierto, seguía teniendo un sueño muy pesado. Sabía que esa era una gran debilidad que tenía que superar tarde o temprano, pero a este paso temía no vivir para contarlo. Sentía que, si recibía un solo golpe más de la enorme piedra que pendía sobre él, su cráneo terminaría despedazado como si de una sandía se tratara.

Gon suspiró pesadamente y miró de reojo a su amigo, que parecía dormitar tranquilamente mientras seguía sosteniendo su cuerda sin problemas. A pesar de que Gon sabía que él podía hacerlo por el brutal e inhumano entrenamiento al que ya le había sometido su familia, no pudo evitar sentir envidia porque él sí pudiera descansar y hacer un puchero de contrariedad. No era justo que él fuera el único que sufriera con esta parte de entrenamiento. Sin embargo no pudo más que suspirar pesadamente y resignarse a su suerte, diciéndose a sí mismo que podía con esto, que había pasado por cosas peores y no podía perder ante una simple piedra, por muy dolorosos que fueran sus golpes. Así que se obligó a estar alerta y mantener firme el agarre sobre su cuerda.

Según los minutos iban pasando, a Gon cada vez se le iba haciendo más difícil mantener sus ojos abiertos. Sentía que iba a caer inconsciente en cualquier momento, pero sacudió la cabeza tercamente para despejarse. Sabía que tenía que entretenerse con algo que le mantuviera despierto o sino terminaría cediendo al sueño, fue por eso que volvió a centrar su atención en la figura durmiente de Killua.

Al ver su piel marfileña brillar bajo la luz de la luna, a pesar de estar manchada de suciedad por el duro entrenamiento, y su expresión pacífica enmarcada con su pelo plateado, no pudo evitar volver a pensar que era hermoso, algo que le pasaba cada vez más a menudo.

Últimamente se había descubierto mirando a Killua continuamente, hasta el punto de que muchas veces tenía que contenerse para no hacerlo porque no quería incomodarle. Simplemente no podía tener suficiente de analizar las distintas expresiones de Killua, sus reacciones, porque por mucho que creyera conocerle ya lo suficiente siempre terminaba sorprendiéndole y fascinándole.

Había descubierto tantas cosas sobre su amigo que antes le había pasado desapercibido, como que cuando una comida le gustaba especialmente sus ojos chispeaban y hacía un leve ruidito de conformidad con el fondo de la garganta, sus pestañas eran largas y tan plateadas como su pelo, cuando se sonrojaba sus orejas enrojecidas le delataban aunque tratara de ocultarlo, la única señal cuando tenía una pesadilla era que su cuerpo se tensaba completamente durante su sueño y a la noche siguiente no dormía aunque fingiera hacerlo, cuando una aguja o algún objeto punzante similar entraba en su campo de visión retrocedía un pequeño paso por reflejo antes de disimular que no le afectaba, cuando le hacen una pregunta que no quiere responder chasquea la lengua antes de decir una verdad a medias… La lista continuaba y continuaba hasta el punto de que Gon ya había perdido la cuenta de todas las cosas que había descubierto de Killua, aunque nuevamente nunca parecía ser suficiente.

Gon reconocía que él era una persona ambiciosa, que nunca se conformaba y siempre deseaba más de lo que tenía, porque ya no solo podía limitarse a observar. Desde esa noche en Yorkshin, en la que se había aventurado a tocar a Killua mientras dormía, descubriendo lo suave que era su pelo y su piel, siempre aprovechaba cada pequeña oportunidad que se presentaba para tocarle y sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya o simplemente enterrar su mano en su pelo para sentir su tacto. Antes de darse cuenta el concepto de "espacio personal" casi había desaparecido entre ellos, raros eran los momentos en los que no estaban pegados el uno al otro.

A veces, solo a veces, Gon se preguntaba si su nueva proximidad incomodaría a su amigo, ya que desde el principio había demostrado ser de naturaleza reservada. Pero como Killua nunca había rechazado sus avances, aparte de tensarse un poco al principio, algunos adorables sonrojos y alguna pequeña amenaza que nunca cumplía, suponía que era porque estaba bien con ello. Nuevamente, después de todo eran mejores amigos, era normal que fueran cercanos, ¿no?

A veces, solo a veces, Gon se cuestionaba si realmente los mejores amigos hacían ese tipo de cosas, si albergaban ese tipo de cálidos y abrumadores sentimientos por el otro, si sentían esa atracción magnética tan absorbente. Pero siempre terminaba desestimando esos pensamientos porque, ¿quién determina cómo es una relación de mejores amigos normal? Además, tampoco se podía decir que Gon y Killua fueran niños normales para empezar, ¿por qué deberían tener una relación normal? Lo importante era que ellos estuvieran conformes con cómo estaban las cosas entre ellos. Gon ya había dicho que estaba muy feliz de haber conocido a Killua, de que fueran amigos, y aunque su amigo no le hubiera respondido con palabras por su reacción podía saber que él también sentía lo mismo. Así que todo estaba bien.

Gon siguió contemplando la expresión apacible de Killua mientras seguía luchando por mantenerse despierto. Se fijó en sus fuertes brazos, cuyos músculos se estaban desarrollando aún más con el entrenamiento; en sus manos de apariencia fina y delicada, a pesar de que podían cortar a través de la carne como si fuera mantequilla; en su pelo plateado que se mecía suavemente con la ligera brisa; en su piel que seguía igual de pálida sin importar cuánto tiempo pasaran bajo el sol… Hermoso.

Gon contrajo sus manos, las cuales casi le picaban por el deseo de tocar a su amigo como últimamente se había vuelto su costumbre, sin embargo no podía permitirse ceder al impulso. Si normalmente Killua tenía el sueño ligero, ahora, que estaba pendiente de sostener la piedra, todavía más. Si le tocaba casi seguro se despertaría, le cuestionaría por ello y él no podría darle una explicación satisfactoria aparte de que se la había antojado hacerlo. Sería un momento incómodo y su amigo se enojaría por haber perturbado su sueño por un capricho, por no hablar de que también aprovecharía para arremeter contra su herido orgullo por no poder superar este entrenamiento nocturno en venganza, así que mejor evitarlo. Sin embargo nada le impedía seguir mirando, ¿no? El albino no se enteraría.

Se fijó nuevamente en sus largas pestañas plateadas, que aunque normalmente parecerían más apropiadas para una chica a él le quedaban perfectas, en su nariz ligeramente respingona, en sus mejillas que aún mantenían un leve sonrojo por el esfuerzo que había realizado durante el día, en sus finos labios de un rosa pálido, normalmente perfectamente cuidados y ahora ligeramente agrietados… Pero aún así hermoso, etéreo…

Tan fascinado estaba que su agarre sobre la cuerda se aflojó y la gran piedra calló implacable sobre su cabeza antes de que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, golpeándole tan fuerte que juraría que realmente escuchó su cráneo agrietarse.

—¡Duele! —no pudo evitar gritar a la vez que se caía de espaldas al suelo sujetándose la cabeza con las manos.

—¡Gon! ¿Estás bien? —escuchó exclamar a Killua, pareciendo realmente preocupado a su lado.

Gon entreabrió los ojos que había cerrado inconscientemente por el dolor. Todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor, las estrellas del cielo giraban como si estuviera montado en un carrusel, y de alguna forma había varios Killuas arrodillados a su alrededor. ¿Estaría utilizando su Ritmo de Eco? De cualquier forma todo estaba borroso así que volvió a cerrar los ojos para evitar que su mareo empeorara a la vez que soltaba un nuevo quejido de dolor.

—¡Gon! ¡Resiste! —volvió a llamarle Killua.

Su voz alta taladró dolorosamente su cerebro provocando que volviera a quejarse. Afortunadamente su amigo pareció darse cuenta de ese detalle, porque sus siguientes palabras fueron susurros, que su confusa mente no alcanzó a entender pero al menos no le dolían.

Sin embargo sí sintió el tacto de sus manos sobre las suyas, pareciendo instarle a apartarlas de su adolorida cabeza, seguramente para permitirle revisar los daños. Gon se lo permitió, y agradeció la novedad de que esta vez fuera Killua el que estuviera tocando su pelo. Aunque fuera ligeramente doloroso y por motivos exclusivamente clínicos, se sentía bien y hacía que el sentimiento cálido en su pecho con el que ya había comenzado a familiarizarse y asociar directamente con Killua pareciera revolotear alegremente en su estomago, opacando parte del dolor que sentía.

—¡Ya dejad de montar revuelo! ¿No os han enseñado que no se debe interrumpir el sueño reparador de una dama?

—¡Si no vas a ayudar no molestes, vieja bruja!

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

Gon gimió nuevamente de dolor y se tapó los oídos para acallar las voces que volvían a perforar dolorosamente su cabeza. Se sentía morir, su cabeza iba a reventar. Pero mientras sentía como ahora Killua hacía que recostara su adolorida cabeza sobre su regazo para luego seguir palpando cuidadosamente su cuero cabelludo entre su pelo con sus finas manos, Gon no pudo evitar pensar que esta no sería una forma tan mala de morir.


	7. Capítulo 7: Segundo examen de cazador

Capítulo 7: Segundo examen de cazador.

Aunque Killua fuera normalmente el inteligente y racional de su dúo, eso no evitaba que en determinados aspectos pudiera llegar a ser incluso más despreocupado que Gon.

Cuando Biscuit les dijo que ya estaban a vísperas de Año Nuevo, porque el tiempo en el juego corría al mismo ritmo que en la vida real, Gon recordó que el examen de cazador al que Killua debía presentarse estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y debía inscribirse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, cuando se lo dijo a su amigo este no pareció muy preocupado al respecto, y si no le hubiera conocido mejor hasta habría pensado que en realidad ni siquiera estaba interesado. Fue Gon el que más insistió en que deberían apresurarse para que no se le pasara la fecha límite.

Si Killua obtenía una licencia de cazador sería genial, ya no tendrían limitados los lugares a los que podrían ir juntos, su amigo realmente podría seguirle a donde fuera que le llevaran sus aventuras, por no contar también de los ingresos económicos extra. Todo eran ventajas; y tenía claro que, si el año pasado su amigo ya había estado a punto de aprobar, ahora que era mucho más fuerte definitivamente lo haría sin problemas. Wing-san también lo había dicho.

Sin embargo…

A pesar de lo convencido que había estado Gon de la conveniencia de que Killua se presentara al examen de cazador, desde que se marchó los días se le estaban haciendo eternos, por mucho que estuviera ocupado con su entrenamiento y acompañado con Biscuit.

Era la primera vez que se separaban durante tanto tiempo desde que se conocían, o al menos desde que habían decidido viajar juntos, si contaba aquella vez en la que Killua estuvo retenido por su familia.

Se sorprendió deseando que su amigo nunca se hubiera ido, a pesar de que había sido él mismo el que más había insistido en que debía hacerlo. De alguna forma, sentía que todo era totalmente diferente sin Killua a su lado, desde luego no tan divertido y emocionante. Le echaba terriblemente de menos. Extrañaba sus bromas ingeniosas, sus sonrisas traviesas, sus sonrojos cuando conseguía ponerle nervioso, sus competencias durante los entrenamientos y hasta las discusiones que iniciaban por tonterías.

Biscuit les había llegado a decir que eran el dúo perfecto, que se complementaban perfectamente, y Gon no tenía ninguna duda de ello, de hecho ya lo había sabido casi desde que se conocieron. Killua y él eran dos partes de un todo, suplían el uno las debilidades del otro. Ahora que él no estaba… de alguna forma se sentía dolorosamente incompleto.

Después de haber pasado la mayor parte de su corta vida corriendo libremente a su aire por los bosques, sin apenas más compañía que los animales salvajes y su pequeña familia, jamás pensó que pudiera llegar a volverse tan dependiente de la presencia de otra persona en su vida.

Sin embargo se esforzó en concentrarse completamente en el entrenamiento para distraerse de la ausencia de su amigo, y por la forma de actuar de Biscuit creía que también había hecho un buen trabajo disimulando ante ella lo mucho que realmente extrañaba a su compañero de aventuras. El hecho de aprender todas las cosas nuevas posibles para luego sorprender a Killua era lo que le motivaba.

Cuando Killua finalmente regresó a Greed Island unos días después, obviamente tras haber aprobado el examen a velocidad record, Gon se sintió tan feliz de verle que tuvo unas tremendas ganas de abrazarle y negarse a volver a dejarle ir. Aunque finalmente pudo contenerse y actuar normal mientras le felicitaba sinceramente, limitándose a chocar los puños con él, y luego planear junto con Biscuit la mejor forma de comenzar a completar el juego reuniendo las cartas de ranuras restringidas, ya que ella consideraba que por ahora ya habían tenido suficiente entrenamiento.

Esa misma noche sería la primera en la que Gon podría dormir tranquilo después de muchas en duermevela teniendo que sostener en vilo esa dichosa piedra. Así que, a pesar de su entusiasmo por volver a estar con su mejor amigo y las ganas que tenía de pasar tiempo con él y escuchar hasta el último detalle de lo que había hecho durante su ausencia, terminó cayendo dormido antes de lo que le habría gustado. Tal vez la tranquilidad de volver a sentir a Killua cerca también había contribuido a que desapareciera la tensión de los últimos días sin él y ahora cediera al agotamiento.

Aún así, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba, Gon se despertó a mitad de la noche.

Al principio, mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados y más dormido que despierto, no sabía qué era lo que había perturbado su sueño. Pero enseguida tuvo su respuesta cuando sintió una familiar mano enterrarse en su pelo puntiagudo cuidadosamente, una sensación que nunca podría olvidar…

Killua…

A pesar de su certeza de que se trataba de su mejor amigo, porque podía percibir claramente su particular esencia cerca que nunca confundiría con ninguna otra, sintió la tentación de abrir los ojos para asegurarse. Pero no quería arriesgarse a romper el momento, a que esa agradable sensación terminara, así que simplemente siguió reposando tranquilo disfrutando del agradable tacto mientras durara.

Cuando sus finos dedos comenzaron a masajear su cuero cabelludo, Gon no pudo evitar emitir un leve ruidito de satisfacción con el fondo de su garganta. Se sentía tan bien…

Aunque tras eso las caricias se detuvieron en seco, el tacto de la mano desapareció rápida y abruptamente de su cabeza.

Gon frunció levemente el ceño contrariado en medio de su duermevela y esta vez emitió un leve quejido de inconformidad. Quería el reconfortante tacto de vuelta, lo quería tanto... Sin embargo, por mucho que deseara abrir los ojos sentía los parpados demasiado pesados para hacerlo, por mucho que quisiera extender su mano para buscarle sus miembros tampoco parecían responderle por el profundo estado de sopor que le invadía, por todo el cansancio y estrés acumulado. Aún así no quería rendirse, y se las arregló para al menos inclinar su cabeza hacia la dirección en la que percibía el familiar olor de su amigo, sabiendo que todavía estaba cerca, tan cerca que probablemente estaría a su alcance si consiguiera que su cuerpo aletargado le respondiera para moverse.

Se sentía tan deseoso de alcanzar a su amigo, de volver a sentir la calidez de su piel contra la suya, pero a la vez tan impotente por no poder lograrlo a pesar de poder sentirle tan cerca, sentía su cuerpo tan pesado…Todos esos sentimientos se trasmitieron en el tono de su voz cuando de forma inconsciente se las arregló para murmurar:

—Killua… no me dejes…

Un largo silencio siguió a sus palabras, tanto que Gon casi volvió a caer en la inconsciencia a pesar de sus esfuerzos por no hacerlo. Sin embargo finalmente su terquedad se vio recompensada cuando volvió a sentir los finos dedos de Killua, esta vez acariciando suavemente su entrecejo, el cual aún había mantenido levemente fruncido inconscientemente y ahora se relajó nuevamente ante su tacto.

Gon por un lado se sintió feliz y eufórico por el sentimiento de victoria, pero por otro tranquilo por la familiaridad tan anhelada del contacto con su amigo y también el cariño que indudablemente transmitía el suave y cuidadoso tacto, haciéndole sentirse seguro e instándole a dormir profundamente aún más si cabe cuando retomó las caricias en su cuero cabelludo.

La oscuridad de un sueño reparador ya se había apoderado casi por completo de Gon cuando llegaron a sus oídos unos casi imperceptibles susurros. Supo sin atisbo de dudas que se trataba de Killua que le estaba diciendo algo, algo que muy probablemente debería y le gustaría escuchar. Sin embargo Gon ya debía haber cruzado el punto de no retorno en el mundo de Morfeo, porque no pudo evitar seguir cayendo cada vez más profundo en su sueño, arrullado por el agradable tacto de su amigo y la familiar voz susurrándole palabras que de alguna forma le reconfortaron, a pesar de no llegara a registrar su significado conscientemente.

A la mañana siguiente Gon se despertó en cuanto el sol comenzó a salir por el horizonte y los aún tenues rayos del amanecer comenzaron a filtrarse por sus párpados cerrados sirviéndole de despertador, como se había vuelto su costumbre desde que comenzara su entrenamiento con Biscuit. Pero, después de haber tenido el sueño más profundo y reparador que recordaba en mucho tiempo, se resistía a la idea de levantarse para comenzar un nuevo día.

Gon se giró y se acurrucó de costado, buscando huir de la persistente luz. Fue en ese momento cuando su cuerpo entró en contacto con otro esbelto, cálido y definitivamente familiar.

Esta vez la curiosidad le ganó la batalla a la pereza y Gon entreabrió los ojos para comprobar sus sospechas. Efectivamente, Killua era el que estaba recostado a su lado y aparentemente aún tranquilamente dormido.

Gon se detuvo un instante a rememorar los borrosos recuerdos que tenía de la pasada noche, a la vez de que se percataba de que su cabeza estaba recostaba sobre el brazo extendido del albino que le estaba sirviendo de almohada.

Una parte de él fue consciente de que debía haber sido el mismo Killua el que se había arrimado tanto a él durante la noche y les había colocado en esa posición. Se podría haber detenido a pensar en las implicaciones de este hecho, ya que hasta ahora siempre había sido Gon el que había tomado la iniciativa en este tipo de contactos tan cercanos entre ellos y nunca al revés. Sin embargo simplemente se quedó con la certeza de que su amigo también le había echado mucho de menos durante su separación, y se limitó a acurrucarse feliz contra su costado mientras pudiera. En el proceso, Gon también acercó más su cabeza y sin detenerse a pensar pasó de tenerla apoyada en su brazo a casi enterrar su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el fino cuello pálido de su amigo. No fue hasta que el familiar y característico olor de su amigo penetró en sus sensitivas fosas nasales que Gon se percató de lo que estaba haciendo y por qué. También había extrañado terriblemente el característico olor de su mejor amigo.

Gon, como buen chico de campo que era, había sabido desde siempre la importancia que tenía para los animales los olores. Los utilizaban para marcar su territorio, para reconocer a los miembros de su manada, para señalar lazos afectivos e incluso para trasmitir mensajes. También sabía y nunca había tenido reparo en reconocer que la vida "salvaje" que él había llevado desde su más tierna infancia le habían hecho adquirir algunos rasgos animales que hasta ahora le habían beneficiado, como su habilidad natural para aprender Zetsu y acechar a sus presas y efectivamente su super-desarrollado olfato que rivalizaba con el de un perro entrenado. Sin embargo no había sido hasta ahora, hasta que instintivamente se había acercado a oler a Killua, que tuvo que reconocer que tal vez también había desarrollado el instinto de marcar lo que consideraba suyo con su olor.

Killua le había dicho que los Kiriko del puerto de Dolle habían sentido el olor de Gon en él y por eso habían creído rápidamente que era su amigo y habían accedido a guiarle al lugar del examen. Eso fue lo que hizo que Gon le prestara atención a ese detalle precisamente ahora, comprobando que, efectivamente, se podía percibir una deliberada traza del propio olor característico de Gon sobre la piel del albino.

En realidad, se había acostumbrado tanto a percibir sus olores mezclados, a que Killua portara la esencia de Gon y viceversa, que la costumbre había hecho que no se percatara hasta ahora de lo mucho que realmente había llegado a "marcar" a Killua con su olor, de lo mucho que le gustaba y reconfortaba que fuera así.

Aunque eso hizo también se diera cuenta de que la mezcla de sus olores era mucho más leve que de costumbre, seguramente fruto de los días que habían pasado separados, algo totalmente normal teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, pero hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo mucho que le molestó este hecho.

Le invadió la primitiva necesidad de volver a "marcar" a Killua, de que sus dos olores se mezclaran por completo para que a cualquiera que se acercara le quedara claro que él era suyo, que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro.

Aunque una parte de él fuera consciente de que era algo estúpido, porque realmente muy pocas personas serían capaces de percibirlo y mucho menos reconocer su significado, no podía evitar tener esa apremiante necesidad. Ahora realmente se sentía como una bestia salvaje ansiando "marcar" su territorio, y de alguna manera eso se sentía un poco mal.

Killua era su mejor amigo, no algo que pudiera reclamar para sí mismo como si de un trozo de tierra se tratara. ¿Realmente estaba bien que cediera a sus irracionales impulsos? Ya lo había hecho antes sin ser consciente de ello y Killua no parecía haberse molestado, ni siquiera cuando los Koriko se lo habían señalado, pero a lo mejor era porque no era consciente de las implicaciones que podría conllevar portar el olor de Gon en su piel desde cierta perspectiva. Teniendo eso en cuenta, ¿estaba bien que le hiciera eso a su amigo?, ¿debería preguntarle? Pero él quería hacerlo…

Gon aún se seguía debatiendo con sus propios instintos cuando Killua se removió en su sueño y emitió un leve ronroneo de confort, interrumpiendo su precipitado tren de pensamientos y sacándole de su trance al tener la certeza de que su amigo estaba a punto de despertarse.

Aun así Gon no encontró fuerza de voluntad para moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba, tan acurrucado contra Killua como era humanamente posible, prácticamente encima de él, y su rostro medio enterrado en su cuello aún inhalando su olor, queriendo prolongar el momento lo más que pudiera.

—Gon… —escuchó murmurar a Killua, con la voz ligeramente más ronca y rasposa por el sueño.

Gon levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos celestes de su amigo que le miraban fijamente y brillaban hermosamente bajo la luz del alba. Gon le sonrió ampliamente, con la felicidad de volver a tener a Killua consigo revoloteando en su pecho con más fuerza que nunca, y se limitó a decir con voz cantarina y animosa:

—Buenos días, Killua.

También había extrañado poder decirle eso por las mañanas, que él fuera lo primero que viera al despertar.

El saludo entusiasta de Gon fue recompensado por un familiar sonrojo en las mejillas del albino, que ahora parecía abrumado y ligeramente nerviosismo, claramente porque debía haber tomado conciencia ya de lo extremadamente cerca que se encontraban.

Para gran decepción de Gon, Killua se apresuró en apartar la mirada ocultando su expresión al instante después, como quien no puede soportar mirar directamente una luz deslumbrante, para luego espetar en un tono que pretendía sonar enojado:

—Estás muy cerca, idiota. Quítate de encima.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su protesta y su actitud evasiva, no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarle realmente. Fue por eso que Gon, egoísta como era, no tuvo reparos en aprovecharse un poco más de la situación, apretándose tercamente contra su amigo y volviendo a enterrar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

—No quiero —declaró Gon tercamente, a pesar de que su determinación ya había quedado lo suficientemente clara con su actitud.

Escuchó a Killua soltar una exagerada exclamación de frustración, pero nuevamente no mostró ninguna intención de quitársele de encima a la fuerza. Con esto a Gon ya no le quedó ningún atisbo de dudas de que su amigo ansiaba su cercanía tanto como él y soltó una risita sintiéndose triunfante e inmensamente feliz.

—¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota? —le echó en cara Killua, claramente nervioso aunque quería aparentar indiferencia.

Gon le ignoró limitándose a reírse nuevamente. Era tan lindo cuando actuaba terco por su obvia timidez.

Killua se tensó ligeramente y claramente estaba a punto de espetar alguna que otra pulla tratando de hacerse el duro, pero Gon le interrumpió diciendo:

—Te he echado de menos, Killua —admitió con el corazón en la mano, haciendo gala de su brutal sinceridad habitual.

Percibió como la temperatura de la piel del cuello de Killua aumentaba repentinamente contra su mejilla a la vez que se ponía tenso como una cuerda. Tuvo la certeza de que estaba totalmente sonrojado, y tuvo que esforzarse para contener una nueva carcajada, porque sabía que su amigo ya estaba peligrosamente cerca de su límite y no quería arriesgarse a que le mandara a volar de un puntapié. Estaba demasiado a gusto justo donde se encontraba ahora mismo.

Después de unos prolongados segundos de silencio escuchó a Killua balbucear un par de palabras que no llegó a terminar en medio de su nerviosismo, para finalmente gruñir frustrado y chasquear la lengua, como había descubierto Gon que hacía siempre cuando estaba a punto de decir una verdad a medias.

—Pues yo estaba muy tranquilo sin ti —declaró Killua tercamente con tono malhumorado, y Gon supo al instante de que cuando decía "muy tranquilo" se refería al mal sentido. Se había aburrido sin él, le había echado de menos.

La sonrisa de Gon se volvió tan amplia que no le habría extrañado si sus mejillas se hubieran partido en dos, para luego decir con voz cantarina:

—Aquí también todo ha estado todo muy tranquilo sin ti, Killua. Aunque estuve entrenando a muerte con Biscuit, no era para nada tan emocionante sin tener a nadie con quien competir e hiciera las penalizaciones de castigo —concluyó burlón.

—¡Tú has hecho muchísimos más penalizaciones de castigo que yo! —se defendió Killua, dañado en su orgullo.

—Lo he contado, tú has hecho tres penalizaciones de castigo más que yo —declaró convencido.

—Si eso fuera cierto, habría sido por tu endemoniada suerte con el piedra, papel o tijeras cada vez que empatábamos o porque esa vieja bruja me tiene ojeriza. Pero, ¿realmente quieres que me crea que has podido estar llevando la cuenta todo este tiempo sin que tu cerebro explotara cuando ni siquiera sabes sumar uno más uno con esa cabeza hueca que tienes?

—No soy tan inútil, y tú tampoco eres ningún genio de las matemáticas —le echó en cara Gon cabreado, haciendo un exagerado puchero infantil.

—Sigo siendo mejor que tú, idiota.

Siguieron intercambiando puyas entre ellos durante unos minutos, algo totalmente habitual entre ellos. Lo raro era que mientras discutían acaloradamente Gon no se separó ni un ápice de Killua, y él tampoco hizo nada por apartarle. Para cualquiera que les viera parecerían un raro dúo cómico, para ellos dos lo raro siempre era lo normal, así que ninguno de los dos se cuestionó su propio comportamiento.

No fue hasta que Biscuit intervino, reprendiéndoles por montar demasiado escándalo y apurándoles para que se prepararan para partir cuanto antes, que Killua se sintió lo suficientemente incómodo como para tratar de zafarse del fuerte agarre bajo el que le tenía su amigo.

Gon se resistió tercamente a dejarle ir en un primer momento instintivamente, colgándose a él como un koala a su rama aún cuando el albino a duras penas se las había arreglado para incorporarse mientras ahora forcejeaba para quitársele de encima. Pero al volver a olisquear y percatarse de que los olores de ambos volvían a estar mucho más mezclados, si bien aún no tanto como antes, se relajó lo suficiente como para soltarle y dejarle un poco de espacio a su amigo.

Al final lo estaba volviendo a hacer, mezclando la esencia de Killua con la suya propia. Sin embargo, ahora que se detenía en volver a pensarlo con la mente más clara se percató de que realmente era inevitable. Ellos eran mejores amigos y se pasaban casi todo el tiempo juntos, uno encima del otro, no se podía evitar que sus olores se mezclaran. Además, los olores no solo se utilizaban para marcar territorio, también los lazos afectivos, y no se podía negar que tenía uno muy fuerte con Killua, después de todo eran los mejores amigos del mundo. Así que en realidad estaba bien, ¿no?

Gon miró de reojo a su amigo, que había aprovechado la tregua que le había dado para alejarse varios metros de él. Era obvio que aún esta incómodo y nervioso porque Biscuit les hubiera sorprendido en esa situación que podría ser considerada comprometida, y siguió así durante un rato, junto con un adorable sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Pero, como su maestra no llegó a hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no tardó demasiado en tranquilizarse y volver a actuar como de costumbre, bromeando y soltando comentarios ingeniosos que hacían enojar a Biscuit a la mínima ocasión como de costumbre.

Gon sonrió ampliamente, feliz porque también había extrañado ser testigo de estas divertidas escenas.

Sí, definitivamente todo estaba bien. Mejor que nunca.

El primer reto que se les presentó ese día fue un torneo que había en la ciudad más cercana por una carta de las ranuras restringidas. Gon y Killua, gracias al intensivo entrenamiento que habían atravesado, no tuvieron problemas en llegar ambos a la final, aunque para frustración de Gon fuera finalmente el albino el que se alzara con la victoria.

Pero la derrota no le molestó tanto cuando vio la sonrisa triunfante de Killua al recoger su premio. Gon no pudo contenerse y se acercó a abrazarle efusivamente los hombros con un brazo a la vez que le felicitaba. Esta vez su amigo no mostró ni rastro de nerviosismo o timidez por el contacto, simplemente le dirigió una sonrisa satisfecha y confiada y le dijo con tono retador:

—Ahora estamos empatados Gon. A partir de ahora llevaré la cuenta. Veamos quién consigue ganar más cartas de ranuras restringidas primero —le retó.

Gon se sintió emocionado y determinado, como cada vez que se le presentaba un gran desafío, y le devolvió a su amigo una sonrisa desafiante.

—No voy a perder, Killua.

—Esa es mi línea, idiota —contraatacó su amigo igualmente confiado.

A Gon le pareció oír a Biscuit de fondo diciendo algo parecido a "dos hermosas gemas puliéndose juntas", pero no le dio importancia porque ya estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de contener su creciente entusiasmo y las mariposas cada vez más numerosas que volvían a revolotear con toda su fuerza en su interior, ese sentimiento único que solo le provocaba Killua.

Realmente, había echado terriblemente de menos a su mejor amigo.


End file.
